User talk:Leo7/Archive1
Re:Edits Since you made an account, you lose your edits as contributor. You have to start as a member of the wiki now~ If you have questions, feel free to ask me~! Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 13:08, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Ah okay XD Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 13:11, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Hey Ajla Eleven (talk) 13:12, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Re:Account Great! You made one :D, btw you dont have to call me by GouenjiShuuya'123, you can just call me Gouenji. I hope you enjoy this wiki! If you have any questions, feel free to ask me or any admins, (like Lord said). Oh and I like your username ;). Gouenji Shuuya'123 Extreme Rabbit 13:15, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Leo, do you want me to make you a signature? Because right now, it isn't fitted to where the talk page is supposed to go etc. Gouenji Shuuya'123 Extreme Rabbit 14:10, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Okay I'll do it now. I'll message you when Im done. Gouenji Shuuya'123 Extreme Rabbit 14:18, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Welcome! Its soo great that you have made an account. As a wikia contributor, your contribution was great. I hope you will contribute even more now that you have made an account. And welcome to the wiki. :D 13:19, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Sig Could you give me a character that you like? Like Nakata in your picture or anyone like that? Also I need a hissatsu you like, any hissatsu! Gouenji Shuuya'123 Extreme Rabbit 14:28, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Done! Here is the link. To get it as you signature, follow these steps: #Go to the top right of the page and hover on your username, click on preferances. #Scroll down to signature. Delete what ever is there and type in : " " #Scroll down and click save! I hope you like it! Gouenji Shuuya'123 Extreme Rabbit 15:09, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Oh.. hm, well I dont know then. Your not stupid! I just dont think you typed it in right. Try doing it again. If it doesn't work then if you trust me enough to let me go onto your login and fix it, I can do it (and then change your password or keep it because I promise I would never vandalise your profile or talk to other people. But Im not asking! If you dont trust me then I dont mind, I was just suggesting. | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Extreme | Rabbit | 15:41, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Instead of that, come into the chat and I will private chat with you, then no-one will see us talking. Click here. | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Extreme | Rabbit | 15:58, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Thats cool, cya later! | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Extreme | Rabbit | 16:13, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Hii again! Hii! How are you? I hope you are doing well. Okay, I just want to ask wheather or not you know/read/speak Japanese. Hope you don't mind me asking.. :) 10:00, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Okay! That's great. Thnx for answering. How did you learn to read hiragana and katanaga. Isn't it hard to learn? :/ 10:27, January 7, 2013 (UTC) CS Game Hi Leo, do you have the Chrono Stone game? I've seen you post so many pictrues of it I was just wondering. | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Extreme | Rabbit | 15:30, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Oh I thought you did, yeah I know region lock is annoying! Its okay, I hope those problems don't occur again. Next time you log in, press the box that says Keep Logged In, and then you won't have to sign in & out anyomore + you won't get them problems. | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Extreme | Rabbit | 20:26, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Region Locked Hello Leo7 WELCOME (Am I too late to greet you? XD) I've seen your edits in the wiki as a contributor and I hope you'll make lots and lots of more edits as a user :) I know you have the 3DS CS game..... I wanna know if it's region locked or not? As I'm planning to buy a EU 3DS, so will IE GO CS work on it, or it HAS to be a JP 3DS? Hope you'll reply soon.... BTW - I've seen Gouenji has helped you with yoour signature, I can help you make it even better if you like ^_^ Fubuki風吹 Fire Tornado Ryuusei Blade ' ' 13:26, January 8, 2013 (UTC) You don't have the game ~ Aw.............. :( And it is region-locked.......... :( :( Screw you, Level-5 Why do you make region-locked games? Well anyways, do you want me to make your signature better or you like it as it is? Fubuki風吹 Fire Tornado Ryuusei Blade ' ' 14:06, January 8, 2013 (UTC) This what you're looking for? http://i372.photobucket.com/albums/oo166/NarutoMitzurichi/HelperX.png Fubuki風吹 Fire Tornado Ryuusei Blade ' ' 14:26, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Oh OK! Sorry ......... Because all of us thought that Helper X was Saryuu..... XD I even forgot Asurei Lune :P BTW - If you want I can remove the background of the pic you gave to me... so that it looks like a sprite :D Fubuki風吹 Fire Tornado Ryuusei Blade ' ' 05:21, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Okay I'll try.......... Also, rememeber that you should create new heading for your message, if someone has already messaged. For e.g. : Lordranged7, Genda Koujirou and Potassium19 had messaged me after your message, so you should make a new heading rather than editing the older one, as it is diffificult to spot your message. Fubuki風吹 Fire Tornado Ryuusei Blade ' ' 10:58, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Done......... Is this nice? Fubuki風吹 Fire Tornado Ryuusei Blade ' ' 11:11, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Done! look at your signature now ~ User:Leo7/Signature Fubuki風吹 Fire Tornado Ryuusei Blade ' ' 11:43, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Your Welcome ~ Ask me if you need help with anything else ^_^ ~ Fubuki風吹 Fire Tornado Ryuusei Blade ' ' 13:09, January 9, 2013 (UTC) re: Protected Pages Just edit them............ you can't edit semi-protected pages as a contributor, but as a user, you can ~ There are (I think) two types of protected pages... Semi-Protected and Fully Protected Semi-Protected : Wikia Contributors can't edit them Fully Protected : No one except the admins and the founder can edit them Fubuki風吹 Fire Tornado Ryuusei Blade ' ' 09:39, January 10, 2013 (UTC) :P Welcome ~ Look at this : Protection Policies of the wiki Fubuki風吹 Fire Tornado Ryuusei Blade ' ' 09:57, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Element issue Well, I talk about this with Potassium already, but "Dark" doesn't even come close to describe this element correctly. Basically, anything that describe emptiness ("nothing", "none", or "void" like you said) is a better fit than "Dark". SS4 (talk) 23:46, January 10, 2013 (UTC) The issue was just that "Dark" isn't a correct name. As for what this element should be called, I haven't made up my mind yet. SS4 (talk) 10:34, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Re: Kiznacks Nice to finally talk with you, Actually, those are Records. They are unlocked by acomplishing something in the game. I'll try to translate them and put them on the characters pages. PS: Thank You for having uploaded the Rival teams's stats. It was really difficult when i was the only one in the wikia that did this. Vanuatu 222 (Talk:Vanuatu 222) It's ok. Any doubt, you can call me ^^ Vanuatu 222 (Talk:Vanuatu 222) 20:27, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Re:Spreadsheets Hi! What do you mean spreadsheets? | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Extreme | Rabbit | 12:34, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Well, it depends what you need it for or what articles your going to put them on. So what do you need them for? | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Extreme | Rabbit | 12:44, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Oh I know what you mean. Great idea actually! And I know exactly where you can post it :D Make a blog called.. well whatever you want to call it and then post your chart there! That will be very helpful to the wiki! | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Extreme | Rabbit | 12:54, January 12, 2013 (UTC) No dont worry, your still new here :). Hope you make it soon :). | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Extreme | Rabbit | 13:13, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Spoiler Tag Hey, you mean like a warning box saying :"SPOILER ALERT"? If not then what do you mean? | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Extreme | Rabbit | 20:12, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Oh, I know what your talking about, but unfortunately I dont know how to do it. Maybe ask Lordranged7 as she might know how to.. | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Extreme | Rabbit | 21:31, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Re:Spoiler boxes I think it is possible~! Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 17:58, January 17, 2013 (UTC) If I remember, there isn't a spoiler tag made on the wiki, sadly :( Maybe you can write on big: Spoiler alert?~ To use the big font: *Your Text* Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 18:43, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Ah okay~ Sorry that I couldn't help you :( You're welcome and thanks~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 18:51, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Re: Kiznacks 2 Don't worry. I'll add them. PS: Sorry for late reply. I was on a vacation trip with my family and some friends and only returned today.Vanuatu 222 (talk) 05:34, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Request Can you add the pages for the last three defenders of Zerogoku Senpai with their pics? I wanted to add them but I didn't know which pic should be by which name XD~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 09:43, January 20, 2013 (UTC) It's okay~ Take your time to do it~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 09:58, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Thank you~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 10:41, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Majin Pegasus Arc R Just wondering, is Majin Pegasus Arc R an evolution of Majin Pegasus Arc? Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 18:55, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Re: Majin Pegasus Arc R I found it on a Japanese website. But I could not seem to remember the site (Sorry) :( 19:02, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 19:09, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Just came here again to inform you about the site/link. I was lucky as it was in my browsing history XD :'D Here is the link: http://toaruinazuma.ldblog.jp/archives/22164829.html 19:47, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Re:Best Mixi Max Match It's fine~ You aren't bothering me~ Just ask questions if you have them!~ I'm fine with it~! Just create a Heading 4 with Best Mixi Max Match name under the heading Mixi Max and under the heading Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone :) As example: Mixi Max Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *A Mixi Max Best Mixi Max Match Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 17:10, January 21, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome~! ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 17:14, January 21, 2013 (UTC) BMMM Hey, can I ask you one thing? How is it possible that Kazemaru has Someoka has a Best Match Mixi Max, but Someoka doesn't have Kazemaru? I don't have the game myself, I guess it's just only when you (-) Someoka (+) Kazemaru it will be a Best Match Mixi Max, and not if you turn those 2 around. Also, I saw you earned the badge "Ace Player" twice?? How's that possible? Or is my pc just bugging me? Cya! GoldAsh~ God Knows~ Heaven's Time~ ChaosBreak~ 18:01, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Ah, okay, thanks!! Also nice to meet you by the way! I think you're a really great "addition" to this wiki! I hope you will come to the chat too? :D Cya! GoldAsh~ God Knows~ Heaven's Time~ ChaosBreak~ 18:24, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Re:Badges It is okay! I don't think I can do anything about it, I guess you are lucky for earning that badge twice! ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 18:44, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Yup! ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 18:51, January 21, 2013 (UTC)